Semblances List
This list is meant so that no two characters have the same Semblance, unless the Semblance is hereditary (carried through the family). Yang Xiao Long's Squad *Cerise Lichtenburg: "Last Stand" (increased attack speed after being struck down and reaching orange aura) *Maisie Argenta: "Trigger Discipline" (slowed rate of fire for increased accuracy) *Melanie Baylon: "The Gauss Rifle Effect" (magnetic propulsion in a straight line, with limited distance) *Marble Zeppelin: "Repel and Defend" (limited field repulsion using shield) *Reese Schneider: TBD *Tesla Watson: TBD *Thyme Winderfly: "Arena Adaptation" (can siphon various materials in her environment with her hands for a limited time. cannot be done in a hurry, else it can leave permanent damage to the user. cannot do this with all materials.) *Riptide Breckenridge: TBD *Azure Holland: TBD *Witt de Adel: "Nerd Rage" (when activated, Witt becomes enraged, gaining ridiculous endurance and attacking speed for 3 mins. however, she loses her sense of balance in the process and after it's deactivated, she flops on the ground, very much dizzy.) *Zinc Graham: "Chain of Impact" (when activated, chained consecutive landed hits increase in impact with each hit. must be in a consecutive streak, else it's no good. there is a point where the hits will not increase in force of impact too.) *Beige Larsen: TBD *Glacier Christina: "Cast in Ice" (when activated, Glacier can render a single person unable to move at all. the downside is that Glacier is immobilized in the process and if she holds it for more than 3 hours, Glacier experiences chills and sore muscles.) *Nutmeg Gallina: TBD *Raisin Argenta: TBD *Tulip Dala: TBD *Quetzal Klein: TBD *Bethesda Larsen: TBD *Rain de Adel: TBD *Metal Taylor: TBD *Lead Zeppelin: "Eye of Horus" (can see through enemy disguises. while his absolute limit for using this is 5 hours, his vision begins to deteriorate after 30 minutes of use and he begins to lose a bit of his short term memory after 2 hours of use. he needs to rest for a whole day if this is used for the full five hours.) *Tectonic Delaney: TBD *Anthea Sakellarios: TBD *Basalt Connor: TBD *Gem Walker: TBD *Cocoa Winderfly: TBD *Tangerine Cosmos: TBD *Cinnamon Jakobsen: TBD *Vanilla Rasmussen: TBD *Nieves Lantana: TBD *Rose Cosmos: TBD *Leif Reichert: TBD *Sienna Winderfly: TBD *Sandstone Graham: TBD *Gold Griffin: TBD *Clay de la Rosa: TBD *Ice Wilkes: TBD *Brandy Wilkes: TBD *Crystal Williams: TBD *Quesar Ayers: TBD *Yellow Thompson: TBD *Mousse St. Clair: TBD *Shade Schumacher: TBD *Rosemary Rivers: TBD *Weiss Byrne: TBD *Victory de Adel: "Victory Bang" (when triggered, all people within 10 feet of Victory begin hear to loud explosions that are not actually happening. Victory must plug her ears when this is happening, else she risks a temporary hearing loss. while this can only be sustained for a good 10 or so minutes, Victory does lose her sense of balance after her semblance is deactivated.) *Date Teutron: TBD *Lightning McLaren: "Lightning Strike" (can emit electricity from her hands, a la Force Lightning from Star Wars. cannot conduct it though, and when it is used, Lightning's heart races.) *Velvet McLaren: TBD *Lime McLaren: TBD *Bell McLaren-Cobb: "Forget Breaking Glass" (when triggered, Bell can raise her voice so loud, that breaking glass seems like child's play. cracks form in the ground surrounding Bell while this is active. the noise is unavoidable, and can be heard for at least a mile away. she can keep this going for 5-6 minutes tops, and once it is deactivated, Bell gets a wicked sore throat and is unable to yell at all for a day or two.) *Mack Holland: TBD *Helios Gallina: TBD *Price Macmillan: TBD *Plum Karahalios: TBD *Cali McLaren: TBD *Red Cromberger: "Mysterious Stranger" (when activated via the trigger word, an unknown entity in a trench coat appears out of nowhere to fire a single .44 Magnum round into an opponent. The effect of the round varies, and may be dust-enhanced. however, the entity disappears as soon as the shot is fired, and Red experiences a brief moment of confusion during the whole happening. this ability is very volatile and happens at the most random of times.) *Penny Romberger: TBD *Virginia Romberger: TBD *Massa Schwartz: TBD Salem's Force * = means semblance is open to discussion and alteration ---- Ruby Rose's Teammates *Regalia Unisonance: "Hawk's Eyes" (able to see details in distances but can not see around her when activated.) Open to discussion and revising *Nyanza Zanders: "Hunting With The Pack" (is able to summon replicas of wolves. However, she is unable to move while this is active. If she moves, her wolves will immediately disappear.) *Lisanna Nightshade: wip *Navy Morrison: wip *Noelle Indigo: "Kindness in All Forms" (is able to communicate with animals. The larger the animal, the easier and less draining) *Tyrain Crowley: wip *Thantos Swan: wip *Sky Johnson: wip *Tea Green: wip *Raven Byrne: "Bandit In The Night" (is able to blend into her surroundings for 20 seconds to a minute) *Theresa Fischer: wip *Autumn McLaren-Cobb: wip *Utah Swan: wip Jaune's Contingent I am willing to amend any and all of these if it is deemed too OP ---- *Basil Burke: "Enhanced Senses" (Basil's senses of sight, hearing and smell are highly acute. He has 20/5 vision, can hear almost twice as far and can smell things 1 3/4 times further away) *Owen Connor: "Transformation" (The ability to turn into any animal he so desires. There are limitations however. If he turns into a fish on land it won't end well. The same holds true when he transforms back into a human. And he'll become more and more drained the longer he stays as the animal for) *Festus De Palma: "Defensive Wall" (Festus can create an invisible wall/force field around a circular area. The larger the area, the more it will drain him and the longer he keeps it up, the more it will drain him. He can pass out if he over exerts himself) *Phoenix Brand: "Flight of the Birds" (Limited manipulation of the air around him allowing him to fly 10 - 20 miles an hour, up to 50 feet in the air) *Leo Braune: "The Power of Wrath" (Leo can add power to his unarmed attacks. The angrier he is, the more power is added to his attacks, but it also becomes less and less controlled the angrier he gets) NORA'S PANCAKE BAKERS *Hyacinth Lantana: "Mariposa" (allows her to produce, control, and even turn into swarms of Morpho peleides, Morpho menelaus, and Morpho rhetenor butterfly species. She can use the butterflies as her 'eyes', but she can't hear from them. In battle, she utilises her Semblance by using them as a scope from every direction at a 20 meter radius, though the butterflies are as fragile as real ones which ends with them getting eliminated by one hit. She can also disperse her body into butterflies. However, if any of the butterflies she turned into get hit, they will appear as bruises and injuries on her body once she turns back.) *Bluebell Marianas: "Holo" (the ability to project images into the physical plane, but the projected images can't be utilized, similar to the gestural and holographic interface in The Avengers. Thus, only helpful when planning. This is utilised in battle as a way to properly visualise battle plans and to scope out an area. It can also be used by Bluebell to swiftly send messages between members by producing a screen with a message and doing a quick sliding motion on it in the direction of the intended receiver to send it flying towards them.) *Kiku Higanbana: "Rosen Krone" (the ability to produce and control plants in the subfamily Rosoideae. this is utilised in battle by producing roses that can bind an enemy and possibly injure them with the thorns of the vines. the rose petals produced by her can be used as a sort of distraction. kiku mostly uses this to produce giant walls of rose vines, complete with thorns.) *Líadan Ó Ciardha: "Argent Rule" (the ability to control dust which she had come to physical contact with. if she hasn't touched it, she can't control it. ) *Julchen Beilschmidt: "WIP" (the ability to control all kinds of poisons) *Yasmin Montblanc: "Sandstorm" (the ability to combine with dust [as in legit dust, not D'ust dust] thus rendering one invisible) *Alejandra Sakellarios: "Athena" (the ability to telepathically communicate with her twin, Peleus. Can't use it anymore since her twin's demise) *Amaryllis Azalea: "Lotus Eater" (the ability to absorb energy from humans (and humans only), causing them to be groggy or to sleep in peaceful apathy, depending on how much she absorbs from them) Penny's Peeps Will be willing to discuss any of these if they seem unfit and/or problematic. ---- *'Prism Silvester '- “Mind Over Matter” (Can telekinetically move objects. The bigger and/or heavier the object is, the more energy it drains. A side effect of his semblance is whenever he uses it, a silver aura outlines his body.) *'Indigo Levi '- "Empathy" (Can sense the emotion of a nearby person of his choosing. Can only read one emotion at a time. The more emotions he reads, the more overwhelmed he is. If he reads too many emotions at once, his head will feel excessive pain.) *'Vera Rhee '- "Visible Light" (Can manipulate light and create light with the palm of her hand and can alternate the color of the light she creates. The bigger the light source she creates, the more energy it drains. She can keep the light going for long periods of time, but her body will slowly feel like its on fire if kept for too long.) *'Jasper Ube - "Siren's Melody" (Capable of singing astonishingly beautiful melodies and songs that can lure anyone in who hears his voice. Songs must be ballads or something similar that involves soothing or slow tune. His songs are harder to work on the same gender and the user must be able to hear and be in range to be effected. A side effect of his semblance is his eye turn a golden color when using his semblance.) *'Maize Simmons' - "Terramancy" (Can control and manipulate pure earth elements such as rock, dirt, sand, minerals etc. and create objects from earth elements. The bigger object he manipulates or creates, the more energy it drains and whatever mineral that isn't harden or he isn't familiar with may be harder to control, create or manipulate such as salt or clay. Cannont control glass, artificial solids, oils, metals or dust, create earth as it needs an already existing source and is extremely weak against electricity.) *'Angelo Black' - "Copycat" (Can transform into the appearance of a person he's seen. The longer he keeps the form, the more energy it drains, but since he's experienced with semblance, energy takes longer to drain. His wolf ears remain in any forms he transforms into, his reflection shows his true self, the process is slightly painful, like pressure is being put on his body, and can only transform into the same gender as himself if he sees someone from the opposite gender, he is unable to shift into them. He cannot transform into anyone larger or smaller than he is, only someone near or the same as his height.) *'Zephyr Choi' - "Joker Venom" (Capable of emitting toxic vapor clouds by inhaling vapor and exhaling through his lungs if he chooses. The clouds are a greenish white and whoever inhales it, begins laughing uncontrollably. Depending onto how much the user has inhaled, the venom lasts thirty seconds to a full minute and a half for the venom to work through the user's system and leaves the user weak, out of breath and dehydrated. Because of this toxin, Zephyr is immune to some venom and poisons, such as acid, but not all. Zephyr must always carry around a vapor pen in order for his venom to work.) *'?' - "Cerebral Control" (Can manipulate, modify and control thoughts, but only a couple thoughts at a time and the modified thoughts only last for a little while or a long while depending on how much time they spend constructing them. The longer they do it, the more lightheaded they feel and can possibly pass out since it's a lot of strain on their own mind.) Neo's Ice Cream Beans * Russet Lauritsen - "Hindrance Sight"; an ability to spot loopholes in a defense, or chinks in people's armour, etc. This needs a 1 minute recharge time, and there is the occasion when she doesn't know how to exploit the weakness she is presented with. * Vee Schneider - "Hebe Effect"; the ability to change the physical age that she appears to those around her. She keeps this consistently at around age 19, it is something that she has grown used to; its disadvantage is that the Semblance has little use in main field combat. * Ebony Liang - "Friction"; the ability to manipulate the action of friction on any surface within ten feet of her. It does not have regard to friend or foe when they are walking on the surface she is affecting, so she has to be immensely careful when envisioning the exact ''radius she wants to affect. This is the hereditary semblance of the Liang family. * Honolulu Song - "Stealth Sense" - the ability to dull someone's awareness to people's presence. This can include up to 4 people including herself; however, the longer she holds it up, the more steadily aware the person becomes. * Mercedes Evans - "Animation"; she can temporarily animate any object within ten feet of her to weaponize or use as a shield. The larger the object the more energy is drained. * Nevada Nielsen - "Nullification" - the ability to temporarily nullify someone's semblance; however, this does require physical touch in order to pull it off. * Tennessee Devonport - "Chronos" - a faster rate of healing non-fatal wounds. The deeper the wound, the longer it takes to heal, and only ''half ''the Aura the wound cost her is restored. * Astrid Danielsen - "Identity Fraud" - the ability to take on another person's identity complete with appearance and voice; the longer this is held, the more energy it drains, and she must have seen the person she is impersonating before. * Valentina Willow - "Invisible Woman" - the ability to bend and solidify light around herself to render her and those she touches invisible, or create a basic, brief forcefield to shield her from attack. * Florida McLaren - "El Diablo" - the ability to manifest fire. This is harder to control when she is angry, and if not kept in check, as has happened before, she can sometimes "implode." * Flare Karahalios - "Manipulation" - the ability to render a certain person unable to distinguish between lie, and truth. This cannot be used on the same victim more than once on the same week. * Solar Kramer - "Density" - can make her body denser and harder to penetrate using weaponry. * Carolina Honeychurch - 'Movement Charge'. Taking advantage of her fast nature, this allows her strength to be charged by the amount of movement she makes on the battlefield (kinetic energy). She can use this for higher jumps, or increased speed, which can assist in recharging in a feedback loop until she depletes it with a number of charged shots. This does, however, naturally tire after a certain amount of time and demands some amount of stamina. Ren's Fam #Huin Saek Park - "White Noise" (ability to increase or decrease sound volume drastically. Can be aimed at specific people or objects. If used excessively, can give headaches or migraines, and sometimes a ringing in his ears.) #Pyro Mania - "Fire Starter" (Ability to call fire from his body. Is fire resistant BUT the heat does leave him dehydrated.) #Shadow Marx - "Hardening Darkness" (Ability to turn shadows into tangible objects. Cannot form living things. Over use/over dependance can make him start to lose vision.) #Ray Liang - "Friction Manipulation", hereditary #Popper Broderick - "Ghosting" (ability to pass through all substances,an example being a wall. After long use, can make him dizzy and make his decision making go fuzzy.) #Saber Ryu - "Illusionist" (ability to create illusions that is incredibly realistic, and pass all tests of senses ''except touch. The more illusions he creates, the less realistic they start to look.) #Greyson Seok - not manifested #Chrome Ube - "Panther Unleashed" (able to shift into a full on panther, which is faunus form. In this form, he 2x stronger but a lot more predatory.) #Phoebus Sekallarios - "Zero Gravity" #Ghost Canis Lupus - "Death Heal" (Enhanced healing ability and rate when in a dangerous situation of near death. Ability puts him in a death-like state in order to fully heal him, although he is not dead. This rapid healing only occurs in close death calls, and not minor things like cut. It cannot prevent instant deaths, like an explosion or getting shot through the brain. Feels excruciating) #Woody Blaze - "Chemist Riot" (Able to combine water with different parts of nature and his aura to create low level potions.) #Sinna Malachite - "Dionysus Effect" (Makes things around him go insane, for better or for worse. Over time, the usage of this affects his state of mind. People affected by his power are only affected while he holds concentration of them. Nearby insanity helps make his power more intense. Is hereditary.) #Umber Nighy - "Mr.Congeniality" (If he wishes, he can affect people around him to like him more, and either feel some lust for him, or want to do what he says. It works as a power of persuasion. The stronger the will, the more resistant. If not into guys, power is also weakened.) #Ao Ro - "Euphoriatic Overdose" (The ability to increase the endorphin levels in a person or animal, to extreme lengths. The victim gets an intense feeling of enjoyment and satisfaction, to the point of near incapacitation, and maybe even death. It works best with people who genuinely like Abro in some way, and if Abro also finds them agreeable, visually or spiritually. Lacking any of this, the sensation is almost to the level of tickling. The amount of people he can do this too depends on the amount of attraction.) Roman's MINIONS *Nero Rossi - "Sweet Dreams" it brings the effected persons worst nightmare into reality for a short period of time. The semblance causes short term memory loss and the person controlling the semblance can also see the persons worst fear. *Pepper Brodrick - "Healing Rebirth" it makes the person feel as if their going to die for a short period of time, though after a little while the effected person starts to heal. cinder's underlings *Niko Armstrong - "Super-strength"; the ability to gain, albeit briefly, inhumane strength. It can come into play for about fifteen to twenty minutes at a time; however, it also diminishes his normal strength once the super-strength is gone, for approximately five to ten minutes, depending how long his super-strength was in use, so he can garner enough energy to implement it again. He, however, does not like putting it into play much, or at least not in the same battles. *Amethyst Westbrook - "Spirit-Walking"; the ability to have an out-of-body experience in which her spirit leaves her body; however, she will not be seen nor heard during her walk, and her body will seem physically dead, pulseless. She can only be out of her body for fifteen minutes at a time, eighteen, at most, or else she'll be "locked out of her body". In other words, she'll be dead for good, roaming the world for eternity. When she returns to her body, she needs five to ten minutes, minimum, to get her systems working all over again. In the mean time, she may feel lightheaded and nauseous, depending how far she went & how long she was out. *Malia Sakellarios - "Power mimicry"; the ability to absorb, or mimic, another person's semblance. The effects only last fifteen minutes, at most, and have minimum negative effects on her, although they may leave her feeling a bit more tired, or weaker, depending how powerful the absorbed gift is. *Yvonne Thompson - "Physical Duplication"; the ability to create duplicates of herself. They have a mind of their own, meaning they're capable of fighting alongside her. The more duplicates she creates, the longer she keeps them around, and the more tedious tasks she gives them, the more energy it consumes. *Valentine Faulkner - "Numbing Darkness"; the ability to manipulate darkness to an extent in which it can numb all of the human senses of his target. Overuse could lead to debilitation, dizziness, and if to the extremes, even black outs. *Layla de Adel - "Mind reading"; the ability to read minds. She can't control whose minds she reads, but she can hone out the others to be able to listen into a specific one. The longer she listens in, the worse of a headache she'll get, though she can last up to fifteen to twenty minutes without getting one. *Maine Cromwell - "Quicksilver"; the ability to run at an abnormally high speed. The more distance she covers, the more fatigued she will be. She could reach the point of passing out if she overexerts herself. Pyrrha's Ranks If any appear to be problematic, let me know and I'll change it. ---- *Phoenix Hart: Bird of Fire (The ability to summon flames and make bird-like shapes out of them. This can be used either as defensive or offensive, but she also cannot hold this longer than 30 minutes currently before collapsing. This semblance will continue to grow in power as its' user ages.) *Evzen Sakellarios: 'Elenchus' (The ability to distinguish lie from truth, however this ability comes with a huge drawback. The drawback is that more energy he uses, the clearer he can distunguish lie and truth, but this can also knock him out. The older he gets, the more energy is needed to get more details.) *Kali Willow: *Laurel Whyte: 'Death Touch' (The ability to put someone to sleep, however depending on how much energy she puts into it, she can make the intended target sleep forever. This will use a lot of her energy and she might collapse after using this ability.) *Daisy Byrd: *Luna Cosmos: *Terra Johnson: 'Healing' (The ability to heal injuries, however she is unable to heal any injuries on herself. This also takes a lot of energy out of her and if she uses this ability too much over a period of time, then she will collapse and need to sleep for a full twelve hours before she can even use this ability again.) *Dove Brambleheart: 'Thorns' (The ability to call upon thorny vines and use them for battle or holding people secure. This appear to be 3-d, but they're actually not. They're more of solid illusions, but a strong-willed person can break through the illusionary binds. The disadvantage to this ability is that if the thorns are broken, she has to wait for about five-six hours before she can use them again.) *Lillian White: 'Psychometry' (The ability to touch objects and get a glimpse of the past. This ability appears and disappears randomly, so she is needed to learn control. As she gets older, her ability will finally allow her to use it at will. The disadvantage is that when she touches objects and activates this ability, she is effectively frozen until the flashbacks finish.) *Fern Connor: 'Presentence' (The ability to sense events before they happen. She cannot see or feel them happening, so this ability isn't always correct. The disadvantage is that she will find herself getting more and more confused the longer she uses this.) *Hazel Yarrow: 'Aura Perception' (The ability to see auras around people. If she uses this ability for longer than three hours, then she finds herself more and more tired before she collapses. However, if she chooses, she can turn the ability on and off at will.) *Nightingale Hunt: 'Echolocation Vibration' (The ability to use echolocation to pick up vibrations around her. She can only use this ability when she sings. The drawback is that the longer she sings, the less air and soreness of her throat will start to happen. Once soreness and decrease of air start to happen, she can keep going, but she will lose her voice and has to wait for a full day to use the ability again.) *Rosalie White: 'Foresight' (The ability, albeit rarely, to see the future. She can see up to two years in the future, but the longer she looks into the future, the blurrier the image gets. This ability expends a lot of energy, especially more to call upon farther visions, unlike her younger half-sister. She can control this ability and is working to help her sister learn control.) *Diamond Ayers: *Eagle Cliffe: 'Cursing Illusion' (The ability to call upon illusionary dummies that dance about and yell curse words at their opponents. The disadvantage is that if he expends more energy, he can embody people he knows into the dummies, complete with accents and outside supplies. He can uphold this ability for about six-seven hours before he is forced to sleep for a day or two, depending on time held.) *Briar Thorne: 'Full Scale Healing' (The ability to purge all infection and illnesses from the person he's focusing on. This cannot be used to heal injuries, unless he uses more energy to cover all grounds. This can take up to a week to fully recover from if he uses all of his energy to heal interior and exterior wounds.) Velvet's Photographs i try really hard to not OP stuff, but if you have any nitpicks, drop me a bomb at my wall. ---- *Lumi Jokinen — Caulk Orfist: even the smallest crevice in the ground can take your last breath, or should i say last bit of aura? allows widening and closing of cracks/cuts in solid substances, namely the ground. physics still have their say so caution is a must. too wide a crack can't be closed properly. uses up more aura than what she deems practical if she focuses too long on a single target. (i.e. widening a crack to a boulder-sized hole.) harder substances are trouble. organic substances take more time and concentration. side effect is the ground suddenly meeting your face. "orfist" is coined from the word "orifice." it is so because of how surprisingly offensive it can be. this semblance is fairly gruesome if you open your mind a little, due to how a single open cut could easily lead to something worse. lucky aura exists, yeah? it is a representation of how Lumi never stops seeking to fill the emptiness that she has been stranded with and how people fall into it when they try to help. *Ecstasy Strand — Phantastic Slough: excretes a gaseous substance that envelops her body. can become a solid (jellylike) or a liquid at her behest. contact gives a burning feeling. works with a poison-esque damage ratio. if used enough, may cause target to eventually lose their sense of balance and have mild hallucinations. storing for future use is a standard method. be careful not to ingest it, because it will get nastier from that point. she is able to hold up the personal barrier without significant aura usage, but any other action with it takes a nibble out of her. her aura flares up in its ghostly blue glory when she uses it. representing how most of her memories are 'poisoning' her, ecto's semblance ejects said memories from her body in other forms. memories are flexible, hence the different forms. the hallucination part speaks for itself. she has never been able to stomach her own past. *Miela Oleastro — Delude Delicacy: (incrementally) increases her movements to go unnoticed. drastically enhances underhanded, sneaky attacks to a literal level of "did not see that coming." the farther the distance is between her and the target, it becomes harder to maintain and less potent. side effects are some body parts (mainly limbs) becoming translucent the more she uses it. many onlookers generally means not all will be fooled. she often plays it off as a bitter''sweet'' surprise to opponents. this is rooted in how she has always been prone to establishing different images of herself. whoever can recognize her seamless trickery and tolerate/accept it is one she is bound to respect. Fox's Litter * Topaz Byzantine: Wind Beneath the Wings; Topaz gathers the air currents around her and uses them to produce a pair of wings resemblant to the those of a butterfly. These wings grant her the ability of flight and gliding at a max of 30 ft high. She can maintain this form for roughly 30 minutes before the draining effect on her aura becomes apparent and then she has another 30 minutes before the effects drain her to the point of collapse. If maintained for the full time it can drain her oxygen levels to the point of blacking out or even death due to suffocation. * Alex Amranth: TBD; Alex's own speed increases exponentially making everything seem like it has slowed down to his own perception. In combat this is used for quick dodging of attacks or speedy reposition to land effective hits. He can sustain this "time lapse" for roughly 30 seconds at a time and can not reactivate for 5 minutes. And if he is still in motion when the 30 seconds are up he can be left with severe whiplash and vertigo. * Scarlet Sizz: Burning Resolution; Scarlet's Semblance comes in a two fold form. Upon activation her strength becomes exponentially increased allowing her strikes to leave more of a lasting after burn effect, the second fold of her Semblance. This only works for when she uses her physical weapon however and does not effect the use of her Rifle. * Desire Rosaline: Hidden Technique: Shadow Travel; Desires Semblance allows her to "shadow port" which equates to teleporting to deep shadows. Her max distance is 30 ft and once she has shadow ported the ability takes 5 minutes to recharge. In combat she uses this method mostly as a confusion tactic teleporting at the moment a normal strike would land. It can also be utilized for quick movements through underbrush if utilized properly. (Possibly could learn to shadowport one more person but has not yet tried the method.) * Hawaii Kian: TBH; TBD Category:Key Lists